Prelude Rintik Hujan
by mechuu
Summary: Hujan yang bersifat sementara. Dan kisah ini yang terlalu sementara sedangkan aku mengawalinya membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk menyesuaikan suhunya.


**Title :** Prelude ~Rintik Hujan~

**Chapter :** 1/ One shot

**Author :** M~

**Pairing :** Guess who?

**Genre :** bitter – sweet (?)

**Rating :** PG

**Warning : **Weird story as usual, Write in Indonesian

**Disclaimer:** Story line is MINE!

**Note :** Just short story. Aku membuatnya di waktu senggang~ ^^

* * *

Hujan, tahukah?

Didalam hujan terdapat sebuah lagu tersendiri bagi seseorang yang terkungkung dalam kata rindu. Jutaan tetes airnya yang menetes ke bumi adalah kata yang terangkai menjadi untaian bait yang tersirat. Gemuruhnya adalah melodi-melodi yang sanggup meresonansi setiap kepingan kecil kenangan seseorang, sekalipun pahit jika terlalu melekat kepingan kecil itu jugalah akan timbul ke permukaan dalam ambang laut ingatan.

Dan hujan, tahukah?

Suara gemerisiknya yang bagai echo manis menelusup ke telinga. Alunan membuai, teduh menenangkan namun sanggup menjatuhkan apapun jika tak mampu mengendalikan batas kesadaran, dipaksa menyesap aroma pekat tanah lagi gersang yang menyesakan indera penciuman tak terperihkan.

Seperti itukah hujan?

Pun jika iya, mungkin kisah ini telah ia sandingkan seperti hujan. Tapi bukankah terlalu menyakitkan?

Hujan yang bersifat sementara. Dan kisah ini yang terlalu sementara sedangkan aku mengawalinya membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk menyesuaikan suhunya. Ia memberikanku hangatnya sinar matahari pagi hanya pada awalnya, tidak seperti hujan sekarang! Hujan yang dingin.. beku.. menusuk ruang kalbu.

Dan bukankah saat setelah hujan berhenti tidak selalu berakhir dengan garisan kemilau warna pelangi yang indah? Tak jarang setelah hujan hanya meninggalkan selaksa rahasia didalam langitnya yang entah kenapa masih setia kelabu serta merta membiaskan jejak-jejak tipu daya; Akankah matahari kembali membagi cahayanya lagi seperti sedia kala? Ataukah hujan yang begitu ia elukan yang kembali menjatuhkan dirinya?

Sungguh tak tertebak,

Layaknya ia yang tak bisa kutebak lagi lakunya belakangan ini, sampai detik ini saat ia mulai mengabaikanku bagai daun yang jatuh terseok-seok hilir angin musim semi. Daun kering yang jatuh karena dahannya yang kuat sepertinya tak sudi lagi menggantungnya. Sama seperti ia menelantarkan tubuh yang selalu disanjungnya dan disandingkan dengan apapun yang indah di dunia ini sambil menggumam sepatah kata manis;

_Cintaku… Sayangku.. Ruki-ku yang cantik…_

Yang sekarang kata itu hanyalah jadi serapah yang harus kutelan pelan-pelan saat semakin lama aku menyadari sosoknya tak seperti dulu. Ia tak seperti dulu lagi. Dirinya yang dulu sudah menghilang entah kemana. Dulu ia yang selalu mengajakku tetap bertahan ketika aku merasa lelah dan lelah pada eksistensiku sendiri. Dulu ia yang selalu mengajariku bagaimana caranya membagi sebuah perasaan dengan hati yang terbuka. Dulu ia yang melepaskan tanpa syarat ikatan hati yang terlalu kuat kusimpulkan. Dan sekarang tak ada lagi ia yang seperti itu; ia yang baik, perhatian, terlebih penuh cinta. Tak ada lagi dirinya yang pernah mengaku seluruh perhatiannya tersita hanya untukku.

Kemana ia yang dulu? Apa yang salah? Apa yang membuatnya menjadi jengah?

Aku yang bodoh ini hanya terus berpikir positive tentangnya. Menganggap bahwa ini hanya proses metamorfosa yang kupercaya akan indah pada akhirnya. Atau seperti laju mesin kardiograf yang memiliki pendaran-pendaran garis hijau yang naik turun. Meski denyutnya saat jatuh-turun terasa sulit untuk kumasukan nalar. Tapi itulah mesin kardiograf, jika garisnya naik, stabil, bahkan turun sekalipun tetap bisa dirasakan fungsinya, karena memang masih ada kehidupan yang bisa ia catat dari setiap detakan. Namun sepertinya detakan itu kian lemah, garisnya kini sudah ia buat berbanding lurus. Seandainya hari itu payung yang tengah kugenggam tidak diterbangkan oleh angin mungkin aku tak akan berteduh disebuah halte dan melihatnya sedang bercumbu dengan seseorang dari dalam mobil sport-nya. Mungkin aku tak akan merasakan perasaaan sesakit ini untuk menerima kenyataan kau bermain dibelakangku.

Hingga tiga puluh menit yang lalu ia meninggalkanku dibawah derasnya air hujan yang sekarang telah merintik bagai jarum basah yang dingin dan mengunci tiap inchi persendian gerakku. Lidahku yang terasa kelu tak mampu untuk membalas segala perkatannya, hanya bisa tercekat tak bersuara. Hanya berdialog sunyi sambil menatap nyalang matanya yang tajam sampai mampu menekuk lututku hingga duduk bersimpuh di depannya.

Apa? Kenapa? Bagaimana?

Apa yang membuatnya memutuskan untuk mengakhiri kisah ini sementara akulah yang menjadi pihak yang terluka? Bagaimana bisa sekarang ia sebut aku orang yang membosankan? Tak lagi mengalihkan dunianya, huh? Sedangkan aku tahu itu semua sekedar alasan kamuflase yang dibuat karena ia telah menghianatiku. Kenapa? Kenapa ia hanya diam? Kenapa ia tak menjawab pertanyaan yang terlalu kunanti jawabnya?

Tak sudikah karena ia sudah merasa terbang diatas awan hingga meninggalkan cinta yang purba ini? Tak mau lagikah memandangku lagi yang terlalu mendambanya? Telah puaskah karena ia telah meranggas semak belukar hingga ke akarnya? Membuatnya berdarah dengan luka yang melebar.

Aku yang masih bersimpuh di rerumputan basah ini, kau yang berlalu tanpa meninggalkan sejumput kata selamat tinggal untukku. Menengadahkan kepala sambil membuka mata memandang langit sepanjang horizon-nya. Kupikir kisah ini akan panjang-sepanjang langit itu, tapi kenyataannya tidak. Kisah ini tak lebih dari sungai yang meski mengalir pastilah berakhir pada muaranya. Kubiarkan mataku tertimpa air hujan yang terasa perih. Hujan yang seakan menertawai dan tersenyum mengejek dari atas sana. Hujan yang menjadi saksi berawal dan berakhirnya kisah klasik ini. Hujan yang tak bisa kuterjemahi lagi maknanya selain tak tertebak.

Ya, tak tertebak,

Sampai aku tahu terdengar bunyi setapak demi setapak langkah kaki meraih gendang telingaku. Kedua bola mataku teralihkan pada sesosok pria asing yang tepat berdiri didepanku sambil membawa payungnya. Dengan wajahnya yang sulit ku deskripsikan ia bertanya,

"Hey kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa hujan-hujanan seperti ini, kau bisa sakit?"

Ia membantuku berdiri dan menyodorkan payungnya untuk kuterima. Sedikit memaksa saat ia meraih tangan kananku agar tak usah merasa sungkan untuk menerima payung itu.

"Ambil saja, aku naik mobil" ucapnya sambil tersenyum ramah, dan menunjuk dengan dagunya kearah sebuah mobil yang berhenti tak jauh dari tempat kami berdiri. Aku tak tahu mengapa orang asing itu merelakan tubuhnya basah hanya untuk memberikan payung ini padaku.

"Terimakasih.."

"Aku Reita" ucap pria itu cepat seraya menjulurkan telapak tangannya, "Kau?"

Kusambut telapak tangannya yang entah kenapa terasa hangat ketika sudah kugenggam …. "Ruki.. namaku Ruki.."

**~OWARI~**

**Endnnote: **akakakak~ lagi2 epep abal dengan ide gaje beud muncul.

Comments are welcome :)


End file.
